Lo que las asiáticas provocan
by Suga 6516
Summary: Miró a las asiáticas sentadas en aquella escalera y lo que observó le generó un escalofríos. Las miradas que antes se posaban sobre Tweek y él mismo hoy se dirigían a otras personas. Sin embargo, la elección de las asiáticas no era lo que ahora le estaba revolviendo el estómago a Craig. Eso le importaba una mierda, lo que le preocupaba era que sería de ambos ahora. [CraigxTweek]
1. Prólogo

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola y bienvenidos a esta que será mi primera historia de South Park. Mi manera de escribir nunca ha sido hilarante o ha poseído el humor característico de la serie. Sin embargo quiero aventurarme en el fandom puesto que ninguna de las historias que he leído aquí ha acabado por satisfacerme del todo —seguramente porque no he buscado con profundidad—. Espero hacer un buen trabajo ya que bueno, eso es lo que me propongo lol.

* * *

 **Advertencias Generales:**

 **[CraigxTweek]** Si bien se menciona algo de otras parejas estas no serán el foco de la obra puesto que sólo se los toma como un punto de partida y no tengo la pretención de profundizar en ellos —de momento al menos—.

 **[Posible Ooc]** Soy relativamente nueva en el fandom, por lo que no puedo garantizar una personalidad 100% acertada. Sin embargo haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

 **[Disclaimer]** South Park y todas sus locuras pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone no a mi. Si me perteneciera el Creek sería ca... oh espera...

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Tarde de silencios**

.

.

.

Miró a las asiáticas sentadas en aquella escalera y lo que observó le generó un escalofríos. Las miradas que antes se posaban sobre Tweek y él mismo —junto con los dibujos, historias y comentarios—, hoy se dirigían a otras personas. Ahora las asiáticas, luego de pasado casi un año desde su incorporación a la escuela primaria de South Park, habían elegido a un nuevo par de chicos para centrar su atención.

—¡No! —fue el grito que el chico del chullo azul escuchó cuando vio a Stan con las pinturas entre manos—. ¿¡Las asiáticas me escogieron!? —espetó asustado, recordando las palabras que su padre le había contado meses atrás. Kyle, quien se encontraba a su lado, estaba atónito balbuceando palabrería sin sentido, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

—E-esto no significa nada… —alcanzó a murmurar coherentemente el judío mientras sus ojos impresionados examinaban el papel en el que aparecía Stan lamiendo provocativamente su propio cuello. Recordaba lo que había leído cuando había investigado sobre el término y él estaba seguro que definitivamente ni él ni Stan eran maricas. Observó al chico a su lado y ambos se distanciaron unos pasitos, sólo por sí las dudas, sintiendo un hormigueo creciente por la incomodidad. Ellos no eran homosexuales, se lo habían aclarado un millón de veces al gordo de su amigo por ejemplo. Y, aunque lo fueran, ¿por qué coño las asiáticas los emparejaban a ellos dos? ¡Eran súper mejores amigos e incluso Stan tenía novia!¡No tenía sentido! Había un código tácito escrito que prohibía ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, la elección de las asiáticas no era lo que ahora le estaba revolviendo el estómago a Craig. Eso le importaba una mierda, al igual que la situación que estaban pasando los «súper mejores amigos». Si fuera por él todos podían recibir la seña de « _fuck you_ » proveniente su dedo medio e irse a tomar por culo, lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. Miró a Tweek, quién estaba situado un poco más lejos puesto que había ido a dejar sus cosas en el casillero. Todo el día había sido de aquella manera, profesores, alumnos e incluso algún padre que irrumpía en la clase habían fijado su atención en la nueva «pareja». Y cuando recibió la mirada del rubio —entendiendo la situación en la cual se encontraban— no supo como reaccionar, optó por hacer lo de siempre: ir hasta él y tomar su mano, aunque tal vez con un poco más fuerza que de costumbre.

—Hablaremos en casa bebé —le dijo entonces al rubio quien asintió mientras un ligero tic se apoderaba de su ojo.

Al dejar atrás al grupo de chicos de su salón, escucharon las burlas dirigidas hacia la nueva pareja, el llanto de Wendy por «vivir engañada durante su noviazgo» y sintieron que la presión de todos ya no se encontraba sobre ellos. Sí, para ambos, algo como esto hubiese sido la situación ideal en los primeros días de su fingido noviazgo pero llegados a éste punto ya no estaban tan seguros y eso les provocaba una extraña sensación a la denominada «primera pareja homosexual de niños en South Park».

Cuando abandonaron la escuela, el camino a la casa de Craig se hizo más largo que de costumbre, si bien ambos habían llegado a comprender el silencio del otro por pasar tanto tiempo juntos ahora no estaban del todo seguros sobre qué decirse. Incluso estaban impactados por la inminente posibilidad que se asomaba ante sus ojos. Ni bien llegaron se adentraron a la residencia. La señora Tucker recibió con una sonrisa a la pareja.

—Hay una jarra de café lista en la cocina —dijo entonces la mayor con su vista enfocada en el rubio, ya que luego de tantas visitas siempre lo esperaba con un poco de la bebida preparada para él. Quería aparentar ser una buena suegra después de todo. El café de Laura no era tan bueno como el que los padres de Tweek comenzaron a preparar luego de la llegada de Harbucks a su ciudad pero el niño usualmente agradecía el gesto de la señora dirigiéndose de inmediato a buscarlo. Hoy, por el contrario, no tenía ganas de consumir café.

—¡Ack! —fue la primera reacción de sorpresa que tuvo el niño puesto que estaba más distraído de lo usual—. D-De momento no me apetece, igualmente gracias —intentó sonar educado y que los nervios que tenía acumulados no explotaran con ella en el recibidor, sin embargo la rápidez con la que salían sus palabras no daba esa impresión. Acto seguido apuró sus pasos, subiendo con rapidez las escaleras de la casa en dirección al cuarto de su novio.

—Estaremos en mi habitación —comunicó Craig ante su impactada madre que ni siquiera pudo realizar el gesto familiar contra Tweek por negarse a tomar su café recién hecho. La mujer llevó una mano a su mejilla mirando a ambos jovenes subir las escaleras con gesto consternado, se acercó al teléfono de su sala y marcó el número de la residencia Tweak.

—¿Helen? —preguntó ni bien su interlocutora levantó el teléfono— ¿es normal que Tweek rechace una jarra de café…?

.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Tweek y ambos niños pasaron. Fue Craig quien la cerró momentos después.

—¡Gah! —exclamó Tweek ni bien ambos estuvieron solos en la comodidad de ese cuarto ordenado, los posters de Terrance y Philiph y del espacio exterior pegados en sus paredes y la limpieza contrastaban enormemente con el estado usual de la habitación del rubio. La calma de estar solos hizo que él dejase todo el auto control que había tenido hasta ese momento para aproximarse con ligeros temblores y tics hasta su amigo apretando con sus propias manos los costados de sus brazos—. ¿Qué haremos Craig? —preguntó esperando una respuesta sincera—. Si rompemos ahora mismo no creo que nadie lo note, ¡sería nuestra oportunidad para dejar todo y-y volver a nuestra vida normal!

Y Craig sabía —por supuesto que lo hacía—, que esa era la mejor oportunidad que tendrían. No habló, prefirió mirar a las manos temblorosas que lo sujetaban, pensar en otra cosa.

—Después de todo no somos homosexuales, ¿no? —continuó el rubio esta vez clavando su mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Pero el chico del chullo se mantuvo en silencio, él estaba consciente de que era la persona lógica de ese dúo. En general, Tweek era quien se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, sufriendo ataques de pánico constantes por ejemplo por las relaciones públicas de su país con Corea del Norte —cortesía del presidente Garrison—, o por cosas más triviales como los gnomos que usualmente robaban su ropa interior. Pero ahora no sabía que decir. Lo lógico era aceptarlo, sin duda alguna además. Debió haber chillado de felicidad. Vamos, que hacía tan sólo unos meses rezaba por tener una oportunidad así, y ahora no le hacía tanta gracia. Sin embargo logró articular sus palabras, sabiendo de antemano que toda esa farsa y lo que significaba se iba a dar por terminado.

—Entonces el juego acabó, ¿no? —Craig aún no entendía porqué esperaba alguna clase de negativa por parte del rubio. Con su vista posada en los ojos del contrario intentó que su mirada no expresase más de lo necesario.

—Sí —murmuró Tweek soltándolo.

—Sí —secundó él mismo sacándose su chullo y rascándose la cabeza. Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ambos, el segundo de aquel día. A Craig no le agradaba.

—Puedes quedarte sin problemas con Stripe #4, te lo regalé después de todo —dijo el rubio aunque él había sido quien lo había comprado— lo veré cuando venga a tu casa, aunque supongo que no será tan frecuentemente como hasta hoy…

—Puedes pedir mi notebook prestada cuando quieras… —dijo por el contrario el azabache— sigues siendo mi mejor amigo Tweek. Lo sabes, ¿no? —comentó, amagando una pequeña sonrisa para él, como siempre.

Tweek asintió, y mandó todo a la mierda acortando la distancia que había entre ambos con un abrazo. Habían pasado un buen tiempo junto, se habían divertido tanto, se habían apoyado el uno al otro, se habían conocido a profundidad. Y ahora todo sería distinto. Tweek no entendía porqué esa presión que había sentido sobre sus hombros ahora se había acumulado en su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza.

—Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, Craig.

Craig no pudo devolverle aquel abrazo antes de que el rubio decidiera soltarlo y marcharse de su casa. Algo le decía que si lo hacía no lo iba a dejar ir. Desde la soledad de aquel cuarto el único niño presente en la habitación se asomó por la ventana observando marcharse a su mejor amigo. Al perderlo de vista se recostó sobre su cama, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

—Gran día para darte cuenta que te volviste marica —se dijo a sí mismo pensando que Tweek lo odiaría si se enteraba de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo por él. Craig, sin embargo, aún se preguntaba cuando había sido el momento en el que se comenzó a gestar ese sentimiento.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Y así llegamos al final de este episodio. La historia volverá un tiempo atrás a partir de ahora, así que más que un prólogo es una predicción xD. Un saludo a todos. Sus reviews, quejas, comentarios, ideas, críticas y demás son recibidas.


	2. Pasado I: Sombras Gigantes

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola y bienvenidos una vez más a este fic. Me conmovió que el fic haya tenido buena recepción en cuanto a seguidores, aunque me gustaría que más de ustedes dejaran sus comentarios. Todas las críticas son aceptadas, y si notan algún error de narración u ortografía igual me gustaría que me lo hiciesen saber para mejorar como escritora :3. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, antes de continuar habrán varios capítulos de regresión. Espero que los disfruten.

Btw recuerden que aquí la edad de los personajes se mantienen, así que tomen en cuenta que aún son niños _you know_.

* * *

 **[Disclaimer]** South Park y todas sus locuras pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone no a mi. Si me perteneciera nominaría a la canción _Put it Down_ como sencillo del año.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Pasado I:**

 **Sombras Gigantes**

.

.

.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que las asiáticas lograran hacer que de verdad él saliera con Tweek? ¡Ni siquiera habían estado en su primaria por más de una semana! Se mordió la lengua con fuerza y frunció el ceño mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano del rubio que caminaba junto a él. Tweek clavó la mirada en el piso siguiendo el paso del otro. A ambos les molestaba aquel bullicio que escuchaban a unos metros a su derecha. Eran ellas, dibujando y escribiendo artículos mientras los miraban y realizaban comentarios en japones, coreano u algún otro idioma oriental que ellos nunca entenderían. Se reían bajito, pero ellos podían escucharlas.

Prefirieron, entonces, abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible por lo que simplemente salieron de la escuela, dejando esos sonidos molestos atrás pero encontrándose con la mirada feliz de los ciudadanos de South Park. Tweek miró al azabache quien prefería ignorar todas las miradas de esas personas que únicamente los quería juntos por alguna especie de fetiche raro, estúpido y morboso. Siendo sinceros, todavía aquella situación «los presionaba demasiado», en palabras del propio rubio, claro. Después de todo, apenas habían pasado unos días desde su «reconciliación».

Craig sentía el peso de las miradas de todos. Vamos, que él era heterosexual, y a Tweek apenas lo consideraba como a un amigo de aquellos a los que ves de vez en cuando. Es más, incluso en los últimos meses se habían distanciado un poco, antes al menos se juntaban para hacer proyectos o formar un grupo de juegos.

Tweek, por su parte, no podía creer que finalmente —luego de todos los problemas por los que pasaron— volviese a involucrarse en esa farsa con Craig por sus propios medios. Sin embargo se había prometido a sí mismo hacerlo por el bien del chico del chullo azul ¡Él había sido el único que había confiado en él y a cambio sólo le había dado una mala reputación! Definitivamente si eso se hubiese mantenido sus tres horas de sueño se hubiesen reducido a una por la culpa.

Pese a todo ninguno habló, ambos siguieron caminando, creyendo que el silencio era lo mejor. Aún no se acostumbraban del todo a caminar bajo la mirada atenta de South Park que velaba por el bien de esa relación falsa. Habían decidido entonces continuar caminando tomados de la mano a cada lugar que se dirigieran juntos intentando evitar pensar mucho en ello, algún día ellos simplemente lo olvidarían. Al menos eso esperaban.

—Oye, Craig —llamó la atención el rubio mientras ambos llegaban a la bifurcación que dividía el camino usual de ambos.

—¿Qué? —fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir en mi casa ésta noche? —interrogó alterado mientras un tic asaltaba su ojo izquierdo.

—Sí —respondió, después de todo aún necesitaban acabar con ese proyecto que el director PC les dejó postergar. No es como si ambos tuvieran o se preocuparan por tener las mejores calificaciones del grupo, pero acordaron en que no les gustaba esa condescendencia y privilegios que les otorgaron por verlos sólo como un par de homosexuales—. Pero primero pasemos por mi casa, necesito agarrar unas cosas —el rubio asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la dirección del azabache.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tuckers ambos soltaron sus manos, Craig abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a su amigo, y ahora novio forzado, dentro.

—Mi papá está en el trabajo y mi madre está en la casa de una amiga junto con Ruby —mencionó al ver que el rubio miraba en ambas direcciones buscando alguna señal de vida dentro de la casa—. Busca algún videojuego en la sala que quieras jugar luego de que acabemos —le mencionó al rubio entonces mientras subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Tweek prendió una de las lamparas de la sala y se dirigió a la estantería, abrió una de las puertas de la misma y comenzó a ver los títulos que Craig tenía guardados allí. Finalmente, después de ver varios, agarró un __fighting__ que le parecía interesante, al menos para echar un par de partidas rápidas. Una vez que tuvo el juego entre manos no supo que hacer. Observó la cajita de plástico entre manos y alternó su vista con la escalera, ¿debía subirlas o quedarse esperando allí abajo? Estaba cavilando sus posibilidades cuando se percató de una pequeña sombra en uno de los rincones de la sala. Aún no oscurecía, pero como la casa tenía las puertas y ventanas cerradas ya que estaba sola la única luz que lo dejaba ver era la que había encendido momentos atrás.

—¿Hola...? —preguntó mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él estaba allí parado en medio de aquella sala vacía, completamente solo y con una iluminación precaria—. ¿Gnomos? —inquirió suave, con duda en su voz— ¡Si son ustedes quiero decirles que ya no les tengo miedo! —intentó sonar seguro de sí, apretando sus manos en dos puños, sin embargo la sombra se volvió más grande. Haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto en su sitio. Luego de unos momentos donde se quedó estático, el terror se apoderó de él ante un chillido proveniente de la sombra. Sonido que lo hizo correr escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ni siquiera los gritos provenientes de su boca lograron hacer reaccionar a Craig quien se encontraba a punto de bajar las escaleras. Tampoco el hecho de que Tweek corriese con los ojos cerrados había ayudado a evitar el choque de ambos niños los cuales acabaron tendidos en el suelo.

—¡Ack! ¡Jesucristo! —exclamó Tweek quien al menos había amortiguado su caída con el cuerpo de Craig.

—¿Qué carajos? —preguntó Craig observando al rubio con el ceño fruncido, el golpe que había recibido en la espalda y el trasero seguro le dejaría un moretón.

—¡Hay... Hay algo allí abajo! —Chilló alterado Tweek jalándolo de su camisa—. ¡Pensé que eran los gnomos, los gnomos que vienen a por mis calzoncillos! —gritó zamarreándolo un poco. El chico del chullo suspiró tomando las manos del rubio.

—Tweek, ya te he dicho que no le tienes que tener miedo a… —las palabras de Craig fueron interrumpidas.

—¡Pero no son los gnomos! —aclaró a los gritos mientras los temblores lo invadían—. ¡Algo grande y feroz se encuentra en la sala! ¡Nos comerá a ti y a mi! ¡Nhg! ¡Moriremos, Craig, moriremos!

Craig frunció el ceño y su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado.

—Levantate —le ordenó entonces al niño que aún se encontraba sobre él.

Tweek tardó un poco pero lo hizo, Craig lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su cuarto. Allí tomó el bate de béisbol que utilizaba para jugar a aquel estúpido y aburrido juego por pedido de su padre —como el resto del equipo de las ligas menores de South Park— y volvió a salir de la misma.

—¿¡A-a dónde se supone que vamos!? —interrogó entonces Tweek alterado.

—Voy a vencer a la bestia así ya no te molestará —dijo mientras ambos tomaban posición frente a la escalera.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos comerá!

—Quedate aquí si tienes miedo —quizá había sonado un poco brusco pero así era él. Soltó entonces su mano y bajó, agarrando con fuerza el bate. Sabía que probablemente era la sombra de algún objeto que se había caído lo que había asustado a Tweek, no era tonto pensaba mostrarselo, sin embargo no venía mal ir preparado, después de todo vivían en South Park. Pese a eso el muchacho no sabía muy bien porqué estaba actuando así. Tweek era alguien demasiado nervioso, el azabache mentiría si le dijese que nunca había sentido algo que identificó como pena por él. Al verlo perdiéndose de un montón de juegos por sus miedos infundados. Incluso aquello hizo que se distanciara de su grupo.

—«Tal vez no sea malo acabar con uno de sus miedos o dos» —fue la frase que cruzó por la mente de él mientras llegaba al final de la escalera.

Al apoyar sus pies en el piso se dio vuelta un momento. Con cualquier par de chicos normales el integrante en la posición de Craig le haría un gesto conciliador y tranquilizante a Tweek. Craig por su parte le sacó el dedo medio. El rubio se quedó estático por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que Craig se dirigiera a la sala. Hasta que algo hizo «click» en la cabeza del cafeinómano producto de aquel gesto vulgar.

—¿Es enserio dude? —murmuró para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que él parecía una dama en peligro en estos momentos, una niña chillona y miedosa, cosa que él definitivamente no era. Los temblores lo atacaron y mordió su labio inferior pero bajó decidido aquellas escaleras.

Al bajar asomó la cabeza esperando no ver el cadáver tirado de su amigo por algún lugar de la sala. No esperaba ver a Craig allí parado, perplejo. Tweek lo miraba preocupado desde aquella distancia que los separaba ¿Por qué Craig no se movía? ¿acaso el monstruo lo había hipnotizado? El pequeño rubio estaba inquieto, sus temblores no disminuían, por lo que sólo atinó a pronunciar el nombre del otro antes de acercarse.

—¿Craig?

Y el chico rió, rió tan fuerte y claro que Tweek lo miró raro.

—Te presento al objeto de tus pesadillas —mencionó entonces, agachándose para tomar aquello que producía esa sombra espantosa que le helaba los vellos de la piel—. Su nombre es Stripe #3 —dijo al mostrar a un adorable puerquito de guinea.

Tweek intercaló su vista entre el pequeño animal y su dueño. Ambos niños rieron.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Y así llegamos al final de este episodio. Espero que les haya gustado, en la sección de abajo responderé a aquellos comentarios que no pueda responder mediante un correo privado. Muchas gracias por leer y espero ver y leer sus opiniones.

Siento el tema de haberlo publicado y borrado, Fanfic no copió (vaya uno a saber porqué motivos) una de las oraciones del fic.

* * *

Gracias a **[Luis Carlos],** **[MentaShikazi]** y a **[Nonato Annimo** **]** una vez más por sus comentarios. Así como también a todos los que le dieron fav y follow a la historia.

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **[Ladelacontiplz]** Tu nombre ya dice mucho así que espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo pese a que, como dije antes, regresamos un poco al pasado. Más adelante continuaré desarrollando la idea, a mi sinceramente me parece un buen punto y algo que podría pasar tranquilamente en la serie (aunque seguro que lo utilizarían de otra manera, ya conocemos el humor característico de Trey y Matt). Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario :).


	3. Pasado II: Vergüenza Parental I

**Notas de Autor:**

Lo siento por la demora en la publicación del nuevo capítulo, anduve ocupada con las evaluaciones de noviembre. Por otro lado no creo que actualice durante el resto de diciembre ya que tengo más exámenes. Así que, _don't worry my little friends_ , luego tendrán más. Btw, en compensación les dejaré el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.

* * *

 **[Disclaimer]** South Park y todas sus locuras pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone no a mi. Si me perteneciera extendería el número de episodios por temporada :'(

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Pasado II:**

 **Vergüenza Parental I**

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron de reír Craig y Tweek subieron a la habitación del chico del chullo azul. Parado en el marco, el rubio observó como Craig dejaba en su jaula a Stripe. Tweek se acercó entonces y miró dentro, el aserrín que cubría el piso estaba limpio, había una pequeña rueda giratoria y un bebedero para roedor a medio llenar. Su tarrito de comida tenía las suficientes provisiones para mantenerse por un día. O al menos, hasta que la madre del Tucker volviese a casa.

A Tweek aún le parecía extraño que pequeñas e inocentes criaturas como aquellos cobayos fueran el causante de la destrucción de la ciudad en una ocasión. Sin embargo no estaba preocupado por ello, después de todo, el puerquito de guinea detrás de todo aquel incidente se encontraba en prisión —lejos de South Park—, y el resto de aquellos que lo seguían de vuelta en Perú, alejados por la banda de flauta peruana local que veía todos los sábados en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Tal vez en otras condiciones o en soledad junto al roedor podría haber desconfiado de la inocente criatura pero allí, parado a su lado, introduciendo el dedo entre los finos barrotes de acero para acariciar la pequeña y peluda cabeza del animal estaba Craig. Y Tweek sabía que todo iba a estar bien porque la cara larga y desinteresada que el azabache colocaba cada vez que la pandilla de Stan se les acercaba —la cual sabía que era una señal de mal augurio—, ahora no existía. Y esa risa genuina que habían experimentado momentos atrás, ahora se había transformado en una pequeña sonrisa ladeada dirigida a su roedor. El cafeinómano sabía por lo tanto, que no estaba en una situación de peligro, si no que se encontraba en la seguridad de una burbuja de silencio cómodo.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió entonces Craig, dejando a su mascota y centrando su atención en el chico rubio a su lado. Rompiendo aquella paz que había reinado el ambiente.

—Ack —se sobresaltó en un principio, un ligero tic se materializó en su ojo izquierdo—, sí —respondió al final.

Fue poco el tiempo que se mantuvieron allí luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras. Ambos niños salieron de aquella habitación, recogiendo las cosas que Craig había dejado caer cuando se chocaron durante el incidente anterior para luego bajar hasta la sala. Tweek recorrió con la mirada el suelo, encontrando el videojuego que había dejado tirado, yendo a buscarlo al instante. Al tomarlo sus manos temblaron, comprobó de manera breve el estado del CD puesto que su mente ya estaba imaginando los muchos escenarios posibles que se llevarían acabo luego de que Craig descubriera que lo había roto. Para suerte del rubio, esta situación sólo quedó en su imaginario, logrando un suspiro por su parte al comprobar que el juego estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—¿El port de Garou para PS4? —inquirió con curiosidad el azabache quién se había colocado a su lado mientras sostenía bajo un brazo su bolsa de dormir y en la espalda su mochila con algunos enseres personales tales como su cepillo de dientes o su pijama. El rubio asintió y mientras continuaron hablando acerca del juego y las actividades que tendrían que realizar salieron de la casa, tomándose de la mano en el proceso para ir en dirección de la residencia Tweak.

.

.

.

La casa del rubio siempre pareció demasiado llamativa a ojos de Craig. Esa pintura violeta decorándola contrastaba enormemente con la pintura parca de su propia vivienda. En contraste a ello, los padres del niño parecían de los más normales en South Park, si no conocían sus hábitos alimenticios relacionados con el café, claro está.

Al llegar a la dirección, ni siquiera tuvieron que abrir la puerta, puesto que se encontraron con el padre del rubio saliendo de la casa.

—¡Oh! Hola Tweek, Craig —dijo el hombre a modo de saludo al ver a ambos niños parados fuera de la vivienda—, ya me iba a la cafetería —agregó de inmediato aunque esto fuese obvio puesto que llevaba las llaves del auto en la mano y el prendedor de identificación puesto.

—¡Gah! ¡Hola papá! —chilló el rubio, hecho una bola de temblores y tics nerviosos.

—Hola —fue el escueto comentario que realizó el azabache.

—Ya nos íbamos a hacer la tarea —comentó Tweek de forma apresurada, queriendo adentrarse lo antes posible a su vivienda, jalando levemente de la mano a Craig para que lo siguiera.

—Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos dirigido dos palabras... —dijo el mayor a modo de reproche, deteniendo a la pareja de niños— ¿Cómo han estado?

—¡Bien! —respondió rápidamente Tweek por ambos, intentando apurar todo aquel proceso. Se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse a aquello durante la cena. No antes. Y la situación comenzaba a presionarlo por demás ya que no quería que su padre se involucrara en lo de Craig y él. Después de todo únicamente eran amigos, aunque Richard no lo supiese, podía avergonzarlo de gran manera.

—Me alegro —comentó con una sonrisa—, y su relación parece que aún sigue bien —agregó al aire mientras veía las manos tomadas de ambos niños—. Escucha Craig —esas palabras sólo provocaron que Tweek quisiese que la tierra lo tragase. Richard Tweak, por su lado, se encontraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó entonces al niño vestido de azul y apoyó su mano libre en el hombro del menor—, me alegra que estés con mi hijo últimamente ha mejorado, incluso ha aprendido a hacer _cupcakes_ …

—¡Jesucristo!

Craig sentía la incomodidad que el rubio experimentaba con cada palabra nueva por parte del castaño y no sólo por el grito que había pegado al lado de su oído. La mano de su «pareja» había comenzado a temblar cada vez más, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, mientras que el padre del niño entraba en detalle de lo bueno que era tener a su hijo en una relación con él.

—«Seguro que no quiere su padre lo avergüence… bueno más que ahora» —fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, mientras escuchaba las palabras del mayor.

Y Craig sabía que podría haberlo mandado a la mierda desde un principio, con todo y seña de dedo, apurando el paso de ambos para entrar sin más en la dichosa vivienda. Puesto que no le interesaba particularmente avergonzar a Tweek y menos aún estar por tiempo indefinido allí en el porche parado. Pero había un pacto tácito entre el cafeinómano y él que le prohibía hacer eso —lamentablemente—. Sin embargo Craig mantuvo la calma como solía hacer, quedándose en silencio como muda presencia, apretando la mano del otro niño por instinto para que éste se relajara e intentando ignorar la voz de Richard para que éste se decidiera a callar.

—…y realmente ha tenido buenas ventas. Hablando de la cafetería, puedes venir a visitarlo los sábados y domingos cuando desees durante sus turnos —comentaba Richard en dirección a Craig—. No sólo será bueno para él sino que igual para el negocio —la ceja de Craig se arqueó ligeramente mientras que Tweek se quedó boquiabierto ¿En serio los quería usar como algún tipo de publicidad? Para suerte de ambos la puerta de la casa nuevamente se abrió.

—¿Richard? —La voz femenina sonó angelical para oídos de los menores quienes por una vez en su vida preferían estar realizando la tarea—. ¿Con quién estás hablan-? ¡Oh niños! —dijo Helen al verlos—. Pasen —ofreció enseguida abriendo la puerta en su totalidad para el ingreso de ambos oportunidad que no fue desperdiciada por ninguno de los dos, quienes sin más, se dirigieron escaleras arriba a la habitación del rubio.

—Son tan gays —le mencionó entonces Richard a su mujer con la sonrisa aún persistente en la cara.

—Cariño, ¿no llegas tarde a la cafetería? —Helen arqueó una ceja mientras lo observaba mirar su reloj de muñeca.

—Tengo suerte de ser mi propio jefe… —dijo bajo mientras se despedía nuevamente de su esposa para ir a su trabajo.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la habitación del rubio Craig observó el caos reinante dentro de la misma. Las piezas de lego dispersadas por el piso formaban un collage de colores sobre la alfombra, los juguetes tirados o fuera de su sitio contribuían a esta decoración del caos, y el escritorio desordenado rebosante de cosas tampoco ayudaba. La cama, al parecer la había hecho esa mañana Tweek, porque tenía la misma prolijidad que la camisa que el rubio se ponía todas las mañanas antes de salir. Los niños se separaron y sin decir nada Craig dejó sus cosas sobre la cama de Tweek mientras que él rubio chocó levemente la cabeza contra la pared de su cuarto, provocando un ruido seco.

Tweek aún estaba nervioso y Craig no era quién para decirle que no lo estuviera. El chico del chullo, por su parte, había tenido la suerte de encontrar a su propia familia fuera de casa cuando estuvieron allí: desde que su padre había dicho que «le gustaba el Craig gay» Thomas había comenzado una colección de dibujos yaoi que, siendo sinceros, prefería ignorar; su madre por otra parte, le hubiese realizado preguntas incómodas a Tweek sin miramientos de por medio; y por último, su hermana menor siempre le representaba un dolor en el culo al ser tan directa como él aún con tan poca edad. Así que en parte comprendía los pensamientos que podían estar transitando por la rubia cabeza de su compañero.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —intentó animarlo, mientras abría su mochila y sacaba unas hojas y unos útiles para realizar el trabajo.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? —cuestionó el rubio alterado volteándose y acercándose con paso veloz a Craig—. ¡Ack! ¡No sé cómo voy a pasar la hora de la cena! —mencionó rápidamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y jalando con fuerza sus propios cabellos desordenados.

Craig dejó sus útiles y se acercó al rubio los dos pasos que los distanciaban, colocando sus manos sobre las de su amigo para evitar que se jalonara. No le agradaba aquella manía.

—Sé que puede ser algo incómodo que tus padres digan éstas cosas pero sólo dijo que hacías pastelitos —mencionó intentando hacer menos esa idea, mostrándole que era algo normal que podía hacer cualquiera. Tweek se lo quedó observando y Craig supo en aquel momento, por la forma en la que esos ojos lo miraban, que no había elegido las mejores palabras al respecto.

—¡Ese es el puto punto! —chilló el cafeinómano, moviendo violentamente sus manos a sus costados, provocando que Craig lo soltara—. ¡Además si el resto de los chicos se enteran se burlarán de mí! —Un tic se apoderó de su ojo mientras se separaba y se alejaba un par de pasos, pateando un juguete de chinpokomon en el proceso—. ¡No quiero ser la burla del colegio! ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¿¡Recuerdas lo que le hicimos al niño que estudiaba en su casa cuando asistió al colegio!? —Rememoró nervioso, temeroso por acabar pegado al asta de la bandera o a un banco del parque de juegos luego de clases o algo peor—. Tampoco quiero soportar las burlas del culo gordo de Cartman haciendo chistes estúpidos por una mierda como ésta —agregó frustrado.

—Tweek, si alguien se burla porque haces _cupcakes_ es un completo lame culos —sentenció el Tucker apoyando su mano en el hombro del contrario—. Y sí, sé que hay muchos retrasados y anormales en el colegio ¡Tú mismo acabas de mencionar al más grande de todos! Pero siempre puedes darles un buen gancho para demostrarles quién manda realmente si intentan algo —comentó sabiendo que Tweek podía defenderse bastante bien, recordando aquella primera pelea que habían tenido en tercer grado por culpa del maldito grupo de Stan—. Además no estás sólo, quedaría mal parado si dejo que «mi novio» sea victima de _bullying_ —agregó medio en broma medio en verdad antes de continuar, aunque más que por la opinión social lo defendería porque era su amigo después de todo—. Te prometo no decirle nada que no quieras a nadie. Así que lo que digan quedará entre nosotros.

Tweek por un minuto dudó. Más que tener miedo a que Craig divulgase sus secretos, temía a que sus propios padres comenzasen a contarlo por todos lados, orgullosos por la «relación homosexual» que poseía su único hijo. Sabía que en cualquier caso los únicos que podían enterarse por boca del niño eran Clyde, Token y Jimmy, personas a las cuales no le molestaría decirle por cuenta propia. Ellos no eran un grupo de idiotas después de todo. Sin embargo acabó por darse la vuelta y clavó la mirada en sus propios pies.

—Gracias dude —Tweek musitó bajito, como si fuera un niño reprochado, para luego enfocar su vista en el azabache. Craig bajó la mano y ambos niños se sonrieron.

El chico del chullo azul por primera vez sintió que había hecho algo bien por otra persona. Tweek, por su parte, una vez más se sintió reconfortado por Craig. Una cálida sensación de felicidad invadió a ambos niños los cuales ahora eran consientes de que, en efecto, ese podría ser el inicio de una profunda amistad entre ambos.

—Bueno… —comentó Craig tomando el valor de romper con el ambiente conformado—. ¿Comenzamos? —inquirió realizando un gesto con la cabeza señalando sus útiles dejados de lado.

—Claro.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Como verán, ésto ya comenzó a tomar un tramo más legal. Pensaba que este día que abarcan estos capitulos sólo duraría uno o dos, pero creo que se extenderá dos o tres más.

* * *

Gracias a **[Tokubetsu na kanojo], [I would be sooo happy], [Katzugary Kanamy], [usuratonkashi], [Sasori Kido], [Queen Of Yaoiland], [SspaceTraveler], [Cherry Love Fanfiction], [Nozomy]** y a **[fujoshi15]** por sus preciosos comentarios los cuales contesté por privado x3. Así como también a todos los que le dieron fav y follow a la historia :heart:.

* * *

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **[Guest]** : Ya (?)


End file.
